A Shadow In Darkness (Harry Styles y tú)
by SofiWalker
Summary: Te vas consumiendo en una profunda oscuridad, mientras lo mejor que tienes para hacer es recapacitar sobre lo ocurrido, mirar más allá de lo que realmente es visible. Todo eso mientras poco a poco la llama de la vida se va extinguiendo dentro de ti.
1. Introducción

**¿Qué se siente cuando, a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos, no consigues más que recordar tu vida por medio de un sueño posiblemente interminable?**

**¿Qué se siente cuando, además de escuchar a los insufribles médicos a tu alrededor, también oyes a tu lado los lamentos de la persona a quien más amado?**

**¿Qué se siente cuando estas mentalmente consciente, pero no físicamente? Los sientes cerca, oyes sus voces, mas tu cuerpo no consigue reaccionar. Te vas consumiendo en una profunda oscuridad, mientras lo mejor que tienes para hacer es recapacitar sobre lo ocurrido, mirar más allá de lo que realmente es visible. Todo eso mientras poco a poco la llama de la vida se va extinguiendo dentro de ti.**

**Por medio de recuerdos desde que todo empezó, _ Roberts revive cada momento que vivió desde que se muda y comienza una nueva vida, y desde la primera vez que vio esos ojos esmeralda que iluminaron su camino.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Sólo el comienzo**

**-¡_! ¡_, despierta! – Sentía lágrimas caer sobre mi rostro, su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza. -_, por favor… - La angustia reinaba en su voz, mas no encontraba el motivo de aquel llanto. –No…No puedes hacerme esto… - Esa persona seguía insistiendo, y poco a poco me percataba de lo que ocurría alrededor.**

**De pronto, siento un líquido descendiendo desde mi sien hasta la barbilla, y no son las lágrimas de aquel hombre. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apodera de mis sentidos, y unos quejidos salen de mi boca.**

**-¡_! – Noto la alegría en su voz. - ¡Volved a llamar a la ambulancia! ¡Que se den más prisa! – No lo comprendía. No sabía quién era él, quién era yo. Sólo había dolor.**

**Se escuchaban unas sirenas a lo lejos. Las escuchaba más cerca, y noté que me alzaban y me tumbaban. ¿Una camilla? ¿Pero qué ocurre aquí? Más voces se amontonan, unas encima de otras, como un caos. Sentí una mascarilla de oxígeno, infinitos cables me pasaban por encima. Ya no sentía la sangre por mi cara, supuse que se trataba de algún vendaje.**

**-¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre! ¡Rápido! – Y poco a poco, fui cayendo en un profundo sueño.**

…

**Maldito despertador.**

**Una y otra ver maldecía a ese cacharro. Solo hace dos días que lo compré y ya le daba por sonar cuando le diera la gana. Tercera vez que sonaba esta noche, sí señor, y tercera vez que me despertaba i intentaba controlarme para no tirarlo por la ventana.**

_**6:15**_

**Pfff…Ya no iba a poder volver a dormir. Lentamente me incorporé, qué pocas ganas de moverme. Fuera se iban extendiendo unos mantos grises en el cielo, se iba a largar a llover en cualquier momento. Un largo suspiro se escapó de mi boca.**

**Ya de pié fui dando pequeños saltitos por la habitación, buscando dónde había tirado anoche las zapatillas de andar por casa. Una vez encontradas y puestas, me dirigí al baño para darme una bien merecida ducha.**

**Después de un buen rato bajo el chorro de agua caliente, envolví mi pálido cuerpo en una toalla y me encaminé hacia el interior de mi cuarto. ¿Verano? No iba a negar que lo fuese, pero valiente frío que hacía.**

**Ya vestida con mis típicos pitillos negros, jersey gris ancho y un gorro negro de lana, fui escaleras abajo a desayunar mientras intentaba hacerme una trenza con mi largo y dorado cabello. Ya abajo en la cocina no me entretuve mucho, una taza de té era lo que más me apetecía con este tiempo de mierda. Fui a sentarme en el tupido sofá del espacioso salón, todavía con algunas enormes cajas sin abrir de la mudanza. Menos mal que mi padre sacó ya un par de estufas, porque si no estaría a punto de congelarme.**

**Volví a mirar el reloj una vez terminé el té. **_**7.15. **_**¿Eh? ¿Ya? De un salto me puse en pié y dejé la taza en la encimera grisácea de la cocina, y no tardé en llegar a mi cuarto. Después de retocarme un poco el pelo -que decidí dejarlo suelto y ondeante-, me miré por última vez en el espejo y tomé mis cosas para meterlas en la mochila negra adornada con una larga cinta roja para dirigirme al que pasaría a ser mi nuevo instituto.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**2- Primer Día**

**Ya de camino al nuevo instituto podía ver a lo lejos algún que otro alumno corriendo hacia mí mismo destino. Yo no llevaba prisa, al ser nueva en la cuidad y por lo tanto nueva en el centro, el director le había comunicado a mi padre que las dos primeras horas no asistiera a clase, así podía ir a su despacho para que me diese toda la información acerca de las normas y horario y bla bla bla. Una vez llegué, diez minutos después de que la campana sonase, me encaminé hacia una ventanilla que había en el pasillo principal a preguntar.**

**-Disculpe…¿El despacho del director?-Una mujer ya no muy joven, de pelo rizado y gruesas gafas negras alzó la mirada, con un gesto un tanto…no sé, ¿de asco?**

**-Sigue este pasillo y tuerce a la izquierda. Hay una indicación en la misma puerta, no tiene pérdida. – Y sin malgastar más tiempo en mí, volvió su cara otra vez hacia el papeleo que tenía sobre la mesa.**

**Wow, qué simpatía, señora.**

**Ya en frente de la puerta que me había indicado, toqué con los nudillos la oscura madera de roble, hasta que escuché un Adelante. Nada más abrir la puerta, me sorprendió la imagen de un chico alto y fuerte, de tez pálida y castaños rizos. Mis ojos volaron hacia los numerosos tatuajes que adornaban sus brazos, y su rostro –ahora adornado con una mueca de desagrado, que me resultaba bastante graciosa- miraba hacia un hombre de avanzada edad que vestía con un típico traje de empresario.**

**-No quiero que se vuelva a ocurrir, ¿queda claro? Nada más empezar el primer día y ya tienes que ir atormentando a todo el mundo. – Aquel señor, con la vista cansada y canoso pelo, se cruzaba de brazos en frente de su escritorio, esperando a que el chico dijera algo.**

**-Mira, te vuelvo a repetir que no ha sido culpa mía. Si ese niño mimado se hubiese callado, no habría ahora ningún problema. Como tú dices, es el primer día, así que supongo que a su majestad no le importará que vuelva a clases, ¿o sí? – Miró con gesto desafiante al que ya supuse que debía ser el director, el cual se veía bastante harto de la situación.**

**-Vete a clase, ahora. Como me vuelva a enterar de que le faltas al respeto a alguien más, lo cual no creo que tarde en pasar, nos volveremos a ver. Largo.- Y volviéndose a sentar en la acolchada silla del escritorio, se dirigió hacia mí. – Vaya, debe ser usted la señorita Roberts, ¿me equivoco?**

**-Eh…n-no. – Tartamudeé. – Me había dicho que me pasase por aquí cuando llegase. – Inmóvil por los escalofríos que me inspiraba ese chico me quedé quieta en el marco de la puerta, y me aparté rápidamente cuando sus ojos esmeralda chocaron contra los míos.**

**-Aparta.- Y echándome hacia un lado, salió por la puerta. No me di cuenta de que le seguía con la mirada, apreciando cómo se acomodaba el gorro negro de lana, hasta que escuché un carraspeo.**

**-Bueno, ¿quiere sentarse, señorita Roberts? – Asentí con la cabeza, sonrojándome un poco y bajando la mirada al haberme visto en tal situación. Bien, _, primera hora de clase y el mismo director te pilla devorando con la mirada al que posiblemente sea el chico más problemático del instituto.**

**-Por lo que tengo registrado, viene de Irlanda y se ha trasladado con su familia aquí hace apenas unos días. –Dijo mientras leía en la pantalla de su ordenador.**

**-Sí, vine con mi padre. Sobre el horario…-Pero me interrumpió con una suave risa.**

**-¿Ya tiene tantas ganas de empezar? Espere un poco, primero tenemos que pasar por unos sencillos trámites, para ver qué optativas elige y ver qué clase le corresponde. – Volví a asentir, ya sentándome más cómoda en la silla, y aguantando un largo suspiro por el ratazo que me esperaba en ese despacho.**

**Después de una larga hora de papeles, papeles y más malditos papeles, pude salir hacia el patio a despejarme un poco. Esa ''charla'' había terminado un poco después del comienzo de la segunda clase, así que me quedaban unos 45 minutos para entrar a la siguiente.**

**Me percaté de los numerosos árboles que decoraban todo el exterior del instituto, y busqué uno al que le diera el sol -el frío seguía calándome los huesos, maldito tiempo-. No tardé en divisar uno de copa frondosa, me parecía perfecto. Pero claro, demasiado perfecto, pues nada más llegar pude ver a aquel chico de ojos verdes, el cual no tardó en girarse hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.**

**-¿Se te ha perdido algo? – No podía quitar mis ojos de los suyos, me parecían demasiado increíbles. - ¿Hola? ¿Me escuchas, niña?**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah, yo…Eh…Estaba…buscando un sitio, para sentarme – Maldita sea, _, para de tartamudear, pareces anormal. **

**-¿Y qué problema de vista tienes? Ya estoy yo aquí, fuera. – Vale, muy guapo y arrebatador el chico ese, pero joder qué mal me está cayendo.**

**-Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así, pedazo de animal. Ale, ya me voy. – Y nada más volverme hacia atrás, no me di cuenta de las muchas raíces del árbol y tropecé. Aquel chico soltó una risa amarga, sin apartar la mirada de mí. Yo seguía en el suelo, me empezaba a doler la rodilla.**

**-¿Estás bien? Qué patosa eres, deberías mirar por donde pisas. – Y se levantó de su sitio, acercándose a mí. Me iba a estallar el corazón de latir tan rápido. _ Roberts, reacciona, este estúpido sin modales te acaba de echar y llamar patosa, y ahora viene a ayudarte a que te levantes, ¿a qué juega?**

**Y al estar ya más próximo, nuestras manos se rozaron, contrastando mi gélida piel con el calor que él desprendía, tomándome así fuertemente la mano.**

…

**-¡La estamos perdiendo! ¡Necesitamos un donante de sangre! ¡Urgente!**

…

**Ya de pié, me hice de todas mis fuerzas para agradecerle y alejarme de ahí lo más rápido posible. En un instante me volví para darme cuenta de que ahí seguía ese chicho de pelo rizado, mirándome con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Volví mi cara hacia mi camino rápidamente, como si de ese modo me fuese a sentir menos nerviosa.**

**Joder, joder, joder. Y no se me ocurrió siquiera preguntarle el nombre. **

**Encontré rápidamente otro árbol a la luz del sol, y enseguida saqué mi bloc de dibujo y empecé a dibujar cualquier tontería.**

**Nada más terminarlo, me di cuenta de que sólo faltaban 5 minutos para la siguiente clase. Literatura. Bueno, ya era hora de conocer a mis compañeros.**

**Y como quien no quiere la cosa, me surgió la duda de si aquel chico misterioso estaría aunque sea en mi curso. **


	4. Capítulo 3

**3- Un rubio muy simpático**

**Una vez dentro del edificio, fui mirando puerta por puerta buscando el aula que me tocaba. Apenas faltaban un par de minutos y ya encontré la clase.**

**Nada más llegar, varias miradas se posaron en mí. Vale, momento incómodo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir caminando y sentarme en un sitio libre de las últimas filas. Más gente iba llegando y ocupando los asientos. ''Wow, aquí hay de todo'', pensé. Desde chicas altas y tremendamente maquilladas con uniforme de animadora hablando con los que supongo que serían los del equipo de fútbol, hasta algunos que ya tenían la cabeza enterrada en algún libro y se acomodaban las gafas cada dos por tres.**

**Apenas habían pasado unos instantes cuando el director entró y nos avisó de que a causa de una reunión de profesores íbamos a tener esta hora libre, pero mantener el orden debíamos quedarnos en el aula.**

**Solté un pesado suspiro. Vaya, una hora libre en una clase con gente que o me miraban con asco o pasaban de mí.**

**Nada más poner mi mochila sobre la mesa para usarla de almohada, di un respingo al girarme y ver unos brillantes ojos azules al lado mío.**

**-¡Hola! Eres la nueva, ¿no!**

**-Ehhh…¿Sí? – Primera persona que me habla de la clase y parece bastante simpático. – Soy _ Roberts.**

**-Y yo Niall Horan, encantado de conocerte. – Y me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa. Este chico me impresiona….es decir, ¿alto, guapo, simpático y hablando conmigo? Esperaba que se quedase charlando con el resto de sus amigos.**

**-Igualmente. – Le sonreí tímidamente, a lo que él se sentó a mi lado.**

**-Y dígame, señorita Roberts, ¿qué le trae por una ciudad como esta?**

**-Pues no mucho, señorito Horan. Asuntos de trabajo, en Irlanda las cosas no iban muy bien.- Niall abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.**

**-¿ERES DE IRLANDA?**

**-Emmm…si – No pude evitar soltar una risa por su graciosa expresión. **

**-¡Con razón ya me estabas cayendo tan bien! Yo también soy de allí, de Mullingar.- Tenía una gigante sonrisa en la cara. Bueno, Niall, parece que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos.**

**-Vaya, yo soy de Cork. Ya sabes, lluvia todo el rato.- A este chico era imposible quitarle esa sonrisa.**

**-Claro, he estado un par de veces. Y dime, _, ¿ya has conocido a más gente aquí o tengo el gusto de poder ser el primero?**

**-Bueno…me he cruzado un par de veces con un chico un tanto rudo, pero vaya, apenas hemos intercambiado dos palabras. – Niall torció el gesto, intentado adivinar de quién hablaba.**

**-No me ubico, ¿de quién me hablas?**

**-No sé aún su nombre, pero me ha resultado bastante irritante. Creo que tiene nuestra edad. – El rubio volvió a poner cara pensativa, hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe como si hubiese dado con la respuesta.**

**-No puede ser, ¿tenía el pelo rizado?**

**-Sí**

**-¿Muchos tatuajes?**

**-Eeeeh, sí, también.**

**-Y para quedarme seguro…¿se comportaba como un gilipollas?**

**Vale, sí, estaba claro que hablaba del chico de ojos verdes que no podía quitarme de la cabeza.**

**-Sí, sin duda hablamos del mismo. ¿Quién es?**

**Niall se rió un poco, chocando su mano contra su frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.**

**-Querida _, la primera persona que conoces aquí y tenía que ser el engreído de Harry Styles.**

**Creo que mi cara se tornó un poco rojiza al escuchar el nombre de aquel chico misterioso, porque Niall me miró con un gesto de burla.**

**-No me digas que te gusta. – Dijo alzando las cejas repetidamente.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Caí en la pregunta - ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! Es más, ¿cómo me iba a gustar ese idiota? Me ha parecido un niñato insoportable.**

**-Ya, claro, el rubor de tus mejillas no parece opinar lo mismo. – Le fulminé con la mirada, a él le parecía muy divertida la conversación.**

**Y así se pasó la hora volando, mientras nos contábamos el uno al otro diversas cosas acerca de nuestras vidas. Resulta que es uno de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol –no me di cuenta de que llevaba la chaqueta del equipo hasta que me lo dijo- , pero que no está dentro por querer ser popular, si no porque en un futuro le gustaría jugar profesionalmente. Por otra parte, no le gustaba las personas superficiales y anormales del resto de su equipo y las animadoras, aunque la mayoría de la gente pensase lo contrario por pasar la mayoría del tiempo con ellos. También me contó que Harry solía estar en el equipo, de hecho era el capitán, pero por unas circunstancias lo dejó y cambió de actitud de un día para otro, alejándose de casi todo el mundo y portándose como un verdadero imbécil.**

**Me quedé con la duda sobre qué circunstancias podían haber causado eso, pero decidí no preguntarle más, aunque parecía que él sí sabía la respuesta.**

**Una vez finalizada la hora, salimos hacia la cafetería, donde nos sentamos en una mesa un tanto apartada y seguimos con nuestra charla. Hablábamos acerca de cosas triviales, y ya tuvimos que irnos a pasar las dos últimas horas de clase, las cuales no me tocaban con él. Tocaba conocer más gente.**

**Cuando llegué a la clase y tomé el que ya iba a ser mi habitual sitio en el fondo al lado de la ventana, un chico un tanto peculiar entró por la puerta.**

**No puede ser…¿Harry? ¿Ese era Harry? Imposible, tenía gafas e iba con chaleco y pantalones de pana, una pajarita y el pelo repeinado hacia atrás. Pero esos ojos eran totalmente inconfundibles.**

**Me extrañó mucho el hecho de que al pasar al lado de los superficiales, como yo les llamaba ahora, estos se reían y algunos soltaban comentarios que la verdad, sobraban.**

**Pasó de largo y al verme ahí, mirando con odio a aquellos chicos que le habían dicho tales cosas, se le iluminó la cara.**

**Caminó hacia mí, como si no me conociese. ¿Perdona? Pero si él mismo me había llamado patosa y se había reído de mí al haberme caído.**

**-Hola, eres _, ¿no? – El corazón me iba a mil por hora. **

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Fruncí el ceño.**

**-Bueno, no suelen entrar nuevos alumnos a este centro, se puede decir que eres la noticia del día. – Me sonrió, de manera que se le marcaron unos hermosos hoyuelos.**

**-Pero si ya nos hemos visto antes. ¿No te acuerdas? Me echaste de un árbol donde me quería sentar. – Esto era muy extraño.**

**-¿Qué? Pero si nosot…Oh, no, te confundes. Seguro que con quien te has cruzado ha sido Harry. Yo soy su gemelo, Marcel.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**4 - Marcel**

**Okay, okay. Hagamos un resumen de la mañana.**

**Primero me topo con el que posiblemente sea el chico más guapo, problemático y molesto que haya conocido nunca, el cual se llama Harry Styles y solía ser el chico más popular de todo el instituto. Después conocí a Niall, que resultó ser muy simpático y no sé cómo podía comerse en el almuerzo yo que yo probablemente no podría comerme ni en un día entero, y por último estaba Marcel, la réplica de Harry excepto que no es engreído, arrogante e idiota y más bien era el ''nerd'' de la clase. Todo muy normal, vaya.**

**Me pasé el resto de las horas hablando con este último. Resulta que no lo había conocido en mi clase de literatura porque él iba ya a una clase avanzada de esa asignatura, pero por suerte compartíamos el resto de las materias. Me daba mucha rabia que cada vez que alguien pasaba a su lado le decía cosas hirientes tales como ''Quita de ahí, bicho Styles'' o ''Mira por dónde vas, gafotas.'' No era para nada un mal chico, al contrario, era de las personas más dulces que haya conocido nunca.**

**-Entonces, no entiendo. ¿Dices que pasa de ti y antes te hacía la vida imposible? ¿Es que este chico no tiene sensibilidad? – Me encontraba hablando con Marcel ya de camino a casa, porque vivía apenas a dos cuadras de mí.**

**-Bueno, nunca le he comprendido. Es decir, antes era, por así decirlo, comprensible. Al ser de los populares, a Harry le daba igual que fuera su hermano o no, yo seguía siendo el bicho raro y el empollón. Ya sabes, sentía vergüenza de ser el hermano del ratón de biblioteca alias come-libros. Nunca le quise echar en cara eso, porque es muy testarudo y no quería empeorar las cosas. Seguíamos teniendo nuestras peleas, pero como todos los hermanos. Después de…bueno, después de una cosa que pasó, y no creo que me corresponda contarla, cambió y se alejó de su grupo de amigos. Dejó de insultarme, sí, pero empezó a cortar los lazos que tenía con todo el mundo y ahora me habla sólo cuando lo ve necesario. – Al finalizar su historia, Marcel suspiró pesadamente y se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con un delicado pañuelo. Mientras hacía eso, se giró hacia mí y me sonrió de lado, a lo que yo me quedé embelesada. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan jodidamente parecidos?**

**-Sois iguales. – Le dije. A lo que él, ya poniéndose sus gafas, negó con la cabeza y reía un poco. **

**-Somos iguales y diferentes. – Bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos.**

**-Eso no te lo niego, pero sin duda si un día te quitas las gafas y te pusieses su ropa, no podría diferenciaros. – Alzó la mirada y pareció muy centrado. Oh oh, creo que no le hizo mucha gracia mi comentario.**

**-Tampoco te voy a decir que no, pero estoy contento con el contraste de personalidades que tenemos ahora. Cuando éramos pequeños solíamos jugar a confundir a nuestra madre, éramos idénticos. De ahí pasamos al instituto y bueno, él se fue por su camino y yo por el mío. **

**No sabía que responder. En estos momentos mejor quedarse callada a decir cualquier estupidez. Caminamos una calle más y ya reconocía la zona.**

**-Yo vivo por aquí cerca, si quieres ya sigo yo por mi camino, no quiero resultar pesada. – Marcel volvió a poner su atención en mí.**

**-Oh, no te preocupes. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es acompañarte. De todos modos vivo aquí al lado, no me resultas una molestia para nada. – Y me sonrió tímidamente.**

**Le devolví la sonrisa, y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos en la entrada de mi casa. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para despedirme, el sonido de un motor rugiendo hizo eco en la calle. No pude pronunciar ni un sonido, pues puse total atención en el chico de rulos tatuajes que pasaba de largo en su moto frente a nosotros.**

**Y ahí va Harry, en lo que viene a ser lo que le daba la imagen total de chico malo.**

**Nada más ver que giraba en la esquina y se perdía de vista, giré bruscamente hacia Marcel al darme cuenta de que me quedé mirando como una boba a su hermano.**

**-B-ueno, yo..eh…**

**-Nos vemos mañana _, ha sido un placer conocerte. – Y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle, y cuando cruzó el umbral de mi jardín reaccioné.**

**-¡Ah, igualmente! – Y se giró para sonreírme, y mostrarme una vez más esos hoyuelos tan tiernos. ¿Harry también los tendría? No se le veía como un chico muy dispuesto a sonreír por nada, la verdad.**

**Entré a mi casa, y aprovechando que al ser el primer día no tenía que hacer nada, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me encerré. Pasé el resto de la tarde haciendo garabatos y escuchando música, hasta que sin darme cuenta ya eran las once de la noche, por lo que decidí dormir ya.**

**Una vez que me puse el pijama y me tumbé en la cama, el sueño se fue apoderando de mí, y antes de quedar totalmente dormida, la imagen de unos ojos esmeralda se quedó plasmada en mi cabeza.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**5**

**Vagamente abría mis ojos conforme la luz iba cubriendo mi cuarto. Ni siquiera había sonado el despertador cuando ya estaba de pie eligiendo la ropa que me iba a poner, por lo que supuse que no eran más de las seis y media.**

**Al final me decanté por unos pitillos celestes, un jersey blanco y ancho con las palabras ''Shut Up'' en negro y mis vans azules. Nada más salir de la ducha me di cuenta de que el tiempo con respecto a ayer no había cambiado y seguía haciendo el mismo frío, por lo que me puse –como siempre- mi gorro negro.**

**Ya estaba desayunando cuando vi una pequeña nota al costado de la tostadora.**

''_**Cielo, acabo de salir a trabajar. Te he dejado la cena en la nevera, no llegaré hasta tarde.**_

_**Con amor, papá.''**_

**Hice una bola con el dichoso papel y lo tiré a la basura. ¿Tanto le costaba a este hombre estar un rato con su hija? Llevaba dos días sin verle a causa de su trabajo, y no había recibido ni una llamada de su parte para preguntarme qué me parecía el instituto, que cómo había pasado mi primer día, o si quiera que cómo estaba.**

**Para evitar que el mal humor siguiese aumentando, cogí mi móvil y los auriculares y me puse a escuchar música. Cher Lloyd retumbaba en mis oídos mientras cogía mi mochila y salía por la puerta.**

**El camino hacia el instituto no era muy largo, así que llegué diez minutos antes de tener que entrar. **

**Estaba esperando en la puerta del aula de inglés, que me tocaba ahora, cuando alguien gritaba mi nombre desde lejos. Me giré y reconocí la figura de Niall al final del pasillo. Llevaba su chaqueta del equipo de fútbol, roja con las mangas blancas, y unos vaqueros negros. Ya estaba al lado mía cuando me giré hacia el otro lado y venía Marcel. Vale, ¿y ahora yo qué hago?**

**Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Niall me abrazó y me dio los buenos días, a lo que yo le respondí de buena gana. Ni me acordaba del mal humor que me causó la nota de mi padre. Me dijo un par de cosas acerca de que tenía hambre porque solo se había comido dos brownies –y se queja de que tiene hambre, el chico este- pero yo no estaba muy atenta, pues estaba viendo cómo Marcel no se acercaba a hablarme, a lo que yo deduje que le intimidaba un poco la imagen de Niall, con sus pintas de popular, alto y fuerte, como la mayoría de los chicos que no hacían más que meterse con él.**

**-Niall, ¿me disculpas un momento? – Le sonreí y me miró con algo de duda. Dirigí otra mirada a Marcel, y cambió su semblante de interrogación por una cara de entender todo.**

**-Ah, por supuesto. Tengo que ir a hablar del próximo partido con los chicos. ¡Luego hablamos! – Y se fue al otro grupo de gente que estaba no muy lejos de nosotros.**

**Di unos pocos pasos hasta quedar al lado de Marcel, quien estaba con unos libros en sus manos y con la mirada perdida por uno de los grandes ventanales que cubrían las paredes.**

**-Hola, Marcel. – Giró el rostro bruscamente, seguramente pensando que era alguien que venía para burlarse de él o algo por el estilo. Se relajó al ver que era yo y sonrió un poco.**

**-Buenos días, _. – Y justo el timbre sonó, a lo que entramos a clase.**

**Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro al lado de la ventana, y esperamos a que el profesor entrase. Resulta que no era un profesor, si no una profesora joven que resultó ser bastante simpática. Ya que era la primera clase que teníamos con ella estuvo conversando un poco con cada uno para ir aprendiéndose nuestros nombres. Me quedé con algunas caras de las que me acordaba, pero soy malísima para memorizar nombres así que apenas me acordaba de dos o tres cuando ya terminaba la hora.**

**Como al siguiente asignatura nos tocaba en la misma clase, Marcel y yo nos quedamos charlando acerca de diversas cosas, como que a partir de las siguientes semanas se abrían las inscripciones a distintos clubes o cosas por el estilo, y que este año iba a participar en un proyecto de ciencias de suma importancia tanto para el instituto como para su expediente.**

**Nos anunciaron que volvíamos a tener hora libre, así que aproveché para preguntarle algo que me estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza desde que llegué.**

**-Oye Marcel, y…¿Harry en qué curso está? Es que no lo he visto en toda la mañana.**

**-Bueno, conociéndole eso será porque estará por algún lado del jardín de fuera para no entrar a clase. Está en nuestro mismo año, pero tiene que ir a unas cuantas asignaturas del curso anterior porque no las lleva muy bien. Seguramente hoy te toca en alguna clase con él.**

**-Oh…Okey. – Y ya que Marcel sacaba un libro y empezaba a tomar apuntes, yo saqué mi bloc de dibujo y empecé a trazar líneas sueltas.**

**Pasaba el tiempo lentamente y el dibujo iba tomando un poco de forma, aunque ni yo misma me di cuenta hasta que noté que Marcel paraba de escribir para fijarse en lo que estaba en mi hoja.**

**-Vaya, tienes mucho talento. – Y yo dejé quieto el lápiz.**

**¿Eh? ¿Cómo? **

**Según mi parecer estaba haciendo solo algunas líneas sueltas, pero me fijé bien y me di cuenta de que no era eso lo que estaba plasmado en el papel.**

**Rápidamente me sonrojé al ver un dibujo de unos grandes y brillantes ojos, marcados por algunos rizos un poco echados a un costado y unas finas cejas. Si el dibujo fuera a color, sin duda serían verdes.**

**Miré el dibujo sorprendida, ya que cuando lo estaba haciendo no me percaté de qué –o más bien, a quién- estaba dibujando. Me giré hacia Marcel, que también miraba con sorpresa el dibujo, aunque su sorpresa era por el dibujo en sí, no a quién representaba.**

**-Vaya, ¡eres muy buena! ¿Por qué no te metes en el club de artes? Seguro que te encanta.- Lo dudé unos instantes. El me miraba insistente, esperando un sí de respuesta.**

**-Bueno, consideraré su oferta, señor Styles. – Y rió mientras volvía a contemplar el papel de bloc.**

**Las horas pasaban y cada vez eran más aburridas. Profesores presentándose y dándonos los esquemas de seguimiento del curso y más cosas así. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Marcel se disculpó diciéndome que no podía ir a comer conmigo, ya que tenía que ir a la biblioteca a buscar no se qué libro sobre no se qué cosa. Me asomé un poco por la puerta de la cafetería, viendo cómo Niall estallaba a carcajadas junto con su equipo y se hacían bromas entre ellos. Preferí no molestar, sé que no pego nada entre esa gente, así que me dirigí hacia afuera para relajarme un poco. Total, no tenía demasiada hambre. **

**Estaba ya a punto de sentarme junto a un árbol cuando una voz que reconocí perfectamente –para mi desgracia- sonó un poco más allá de donde yo estaba.**

**-¿Otra vez tú aquí? –Y ahí estaba la réplica versión rebelde de Marcel. Con su cara de despreocupado, unos jeans negros, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta a cuadros negros y rojos, me miraba, como ya se estaba haciendo frecuente, con el ceño fruncido. **

**-¿Acaso pone tu nombre o algo como para que no pueda sentarme aquí? – También fruncí el ceño, dándole a entender que tampoco me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.**

**Harry se acercó un poco –demasiado- a mí, cogiendo una rama y apartándola un poco. Pude ver en la parte de tronco que estaba siendo tapada por la rama unas líneas talladas, donde claramente ponía ''Hazza''. Ops, esto no me lo esperaba.**

**Mi cara se estaba tiñiendo de rojo, a lo que sonrío socarronamente.**

**-Es igual, con que no te pongas pesada no me importa que te quedes. – Mi cara de sorpresa le dio aún más gracia.**

**-¿No me vas a echar como la última vez?**

**-No veo por qué, por ahora no me pareces una petarda. – Y me sonrió de lado, marcando así unos hoyuelos tremendamente parecidos a los de Marcel.**

**-Eh..¿Gracias? – De verdad que no sabía si eso era un cumplido o no.**

**Seguidamente, se sentó en el césped, algo lejos de las raíces del árbol –con las que me tropecé la anterior vez- y me miró expectante para que hiciese lo mismo. Una vez los dos en el suelo, él sacó una libreta y un rotulador de enmarcar, buscó una hoja en blanco y empezó a hacer líneas gruesas.**

**Yo ya no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte sólo quería admirar el paisaje o dibujar también en mi bloc, pero por otra estaba horriblemente nerviosa a causa del chico que se encontraba a mi lado. Pareció notarlo, porque se giró hacia mí.**

**-No muerdo, ¿lo sabes, no? – Y sonrió aún más.**

**-¿Y quién te dijo que pensase que tú mordías? – Genial _, qué comentario tan estúpido.**

**-Quizá tu cara de ''¡Oh dios mío tengo al chico más guapo del instituto a mi lado y no sé qué hacer! – Dijo agitando mucho las manos y agudizando mucho la voz.**

**-¡Yo no hablo así! Y mucho menos he pensado eso.**

**-Claro que sí, preciosa. – Y siguió a lo suyo. – Por cierto, _...**

**-¿Cómo sabes tú mi nombre? – Esto me extrañaba mucho.**

**-Marcel no paró de hablar ayer de ti, tuve que tirarle un zapato para que se callase incluso. Que si _ aquello, que si _ lo otro…Madre mía con el chico. Está hecho un petardo.**

**-Ah, vale. – Y sonreí al imaginar a Marcel hablando por los codos, a Harry presionándose ambos lados de la cabeza para intentar calmarse, y no poder más y tirarle el zapato a Marcel en la cara.**

**-Bueno, a lo que iba. ¿No eres de por aquí, no?**

**-No, vine de Irlanda hará menos de una semana con mi padre. A pesar de eso, he venido un par de veces de viaje, pero cuando era muy pequeña.**

**-Okey.- Y volvió a centrarse en la hoja que tenía delante.**

**Fin de la conversación más larga que hemos tenido hasta entonces. Como esto se me hacía muy incómodo y dentro de nada tenía que volver a clase, decidí irme de una vez para no soportar más esta situación de ''vale no voy a decir nada para no quedar como una estúpida pero tampoco quiero quedarme callada para parecerlo aún más''.**

**-Eh…yo ya me voy. Está por tocar ya. – Y lentamente me fui levantando y sacudiéndome el pantalón, cuando él guardaba su libreta y hacía lo mismo que yo.**

**-Está bien, pero…una cosa…**

**-¿qué…**

**Y en cuestión de segundos mi espalda chocó suavemente contra el tronco del árbol, mientras Harry ponía uno de sus fornidos brazos tatuados a un costado de mi cabeza, apoyándose también en el tronco. Se acercó un poco a mi oído, y pegó su cuerpo un poco más al mío. Sentía su respiración lenta y tranquila chocando contra mi oreja, haciendo que se me pusiesen los pelos de punta. Un escalofrío me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.**

**-Espero que nos veamos más en este sitio, _. – Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba tan bien…Me quedé petrificada al sentir un delicado beso en mi mejilla ,que a estas alturas debía estar color tomate como poco.**

…

**-Bien, ya está a salvo. La sangre donada ha sido suficiente. Avisen a quien le acompañaba de inmediato, por favor.**

**Escuché unos pasos alejándose. ''¿Qué pasa aquí?'' Pensé. ¿No podía recordar la primera conversación decente que mantuve con Harry tranquilamente? **

**Ahora que me puse a pensar, sentía los párpados demasiado pesados. No entendía qué ocurría. Tampoco tenía noción de donde estaba. Hablaban de sangre y transfusiones, un hospital debía de ser. ¿Habré venido a visitar a alguien?**

**Escuché una voz detrás de las puertas. Era él.**

**-Por favor, necesito verla…-Su voz sonaba entrecortada. No sabía con quién hablaba, al escuchar la voz de una mujer me extrañé. ¿A quién necesitas ver, Harry?**

**-Está bien, pero solo será u breve momento. Acaba de pasar por una de las operaciones más difíciles y más riesgosas que nuestros cirujanos han hecho en mucho tiempo.**

**-Está bien, ¡muchísimas gracias!**

**Y el sonido de las puertas abriéndose –o cerrándose, no lograba escuchar bien- llenó la habitación.**

**Otra vez sonaban unos pasos.**

**-_, cielo…-No puedo creerlo. Ahí estaba. Harry, mi Harry. –No puedo creer que sigas aquí, conmigo. Ni te imaginas el susto que me he llevado.**

**Por alguna razón su voz sonaba como un susurro, y noté cómo rodeaba mi mano con las suyas.**

**Alto, alto, alto. ¿Me explica alguien que cojones ocurre aquí?**

**-Cariño, me echan de aquí. Tienes que hacerte otra revisión más. Te prometo que vendré todos los días a verte, vale? Los niños también vendrán conmigo, no les puedo dejar solos en esto…Te amo.**

**Depositó un beso en la parte superior de mi mano, y otro más en mi mejilla.**

**Poco a poco se fue yendo de la habitación, al igual que mis fuerzas también se desvanecían causando que volviese a mi profundo sueño.**

…

**Dios, no iba a poder aguantar más mi peso con las piernas temblándome tanto, así que con todas las fuerzas del mundo me escabullí de entre los brazos de Harry y fui casi corriendo a la siguiente aula. **

**Miré el horario. Mierda, el resto del día me tocaban las mismas asignaturas que a él.**

**Esta tarde va a ser muy larga.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**6**

**Ya estaba sentada en mi sitio cuando le vi cruzando el umbral de la puerta. Intenté parecer ocupada haciendo como que leía un libro –el cual abrí en cualquier página sin saber siquiera de qué era- pero aún así noté cómo se paraba al lado mía. **

**-¿Ahora hacer como que no me ves, _? **

**Giré la cabeza hacia él lentamente, con la vergüenza demasiado evidente en mis mejillas rosas. **

**-¿Q-qué dices? Yo estaba…eh…¿leyendo? Sí, estaba leyendo. – Y le dediqué una enorme sonrisa.**

**-No me convences mucho, ni tú ni tu libro al revés, pero haré como que no has dicho nada. – Y seguidamente se colocó en el asiento de atrás. Alto. ¿Había dicho libro al revés? Con una rapidez de la que no era consciente que tenía miré hacia el libro, dándome cuenta de que estaba del derecho, y no al revés. Mierda. Seguro que con mi reacción había demostrado que, como bien había dicho él, intentaba no verle y pasar desapercibida. Él soltó una breve risa, y se recostó en la silla echándola un poco para atrás.**

**El profesor llegó, y como hasta ahora no habíamos tenido la asignatura que él daba volvieron a tocar presentaciones. Cuando era el turno de Harry simplemente dijo su nombre, y al contrario que el resto, no dijo nada acerca de sus gustos.**

**-¿Qué le interesa, señor Styles? – El profesor parecía empeñado en sacarnos información que después nadie se acordaría.**

**-No creo que sea incumbencia de nadie en esta clase. – Y ahí está el Harry malhumorado y frío que vi por primera vez en el despacho del director. El profesor le miró con un poco de odio y se volvió hacia el siguiente de la lista para que se presentase.**

**Después de esa hora de terrible aburrimiento y pinchazos en la espalda con el tapón de un boli por parte de Harry, salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí para ir hacia la siguiente y última hora. **

**Se puede decir que cuando esperaba a que llegase el profesor o profesora para poder entrar, se repitió la misma situación de la mañana. Y no porque de un lado vino Niall y del otro Marcel. No. Esto fue mil veces peor.**

**Tan tranquila estaba yo mirando a hurtadillas el móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje nuevo cuando al alzar la vista me encontré con algo que me impactó un poco bastante.**

**Resulta que los tres, sí, Marcel, Harry y Niall me habían visto y se habían acercado a charlar o saludarme. Los tres. Al mismo tiempo. O sea, que nada más los veo, me percato de la mirada de odio máximo que le mandaba Harry a Marcel, la cara de Marcel de no saber qué hacer, y la expresión de Niall de qué coño hago yo ahora en su rostro.**

**-Eh…¿Hola?**

**-¿Qué pasa, Marcy? ¿Tan solito estás como que tengas que venir a molestar a _ otro día más? –Vale, esto no pinta nada bien. Se notaba que Marcel estaba súper incómodo y no sabía qué decir, y para su suerte, una voz que no pude reconocer habló.**

**-Emmmm bueno, creo que Niall y yo nos vamos un ratito. ¡Chao! – Y despidiéndose con la mano y cogiendo a Niall del brazo, se fue un chico de pelo castaño claro que creo recordar pro otras clases anteriores que se llama algo así como…¿Luke? ¿Lau? ¿Louis? Sí, Louis.**

**Y ahí me quedaba yo sola, con Harry a punto de asesinar a su hermano con la mirada y Marcel mirando al suelo. ¿Qué hago yo ahora?**

**Para la suerte de todos, la profesora de música llegó. Y entramos todos al aula. Esta es la única asignatura que comparto con estos tres, así que debo suponer que no iba a ser muy…agradable.**

**Finalizó la hora de música y con ella las clases del día. No me preocupé en esperar a Marcel, pues fue el primero en salir por la puerta cuando el timbre sonó. Cuando estaba un poco más cerca de la salida me di cuenta de lo ciertas que eran mis sospechas sobre lo nublado que estaba hoy el cielo, pues estaba lloviendo. Me apresuré en sacar mi gorro de la mochila, era lo máximo que traía para resguardarme del agua. **

**Llevaba apenas caminando media calle cuando la lluvia se intensificó, haciendo que se me calaran los huesos y se me congelasen los pies por las Vans. Maldita sea. Encima mi casa no quedaba precisamente cerca. Iba apresurando el paso y ya tenía el pelo prácticamente empapado cuando un motor rugiendo sonó al lado mía.**

**-¿Subes?**

**-Estarás de coña, ¿verdad?**

**-Venga _, vas a empaparte de aquí hasta tu casa. Más aún si sólo llevas ese gorro.**

**-Aaaagh, está bien… - Y me subí a la moto abrazando la ancha espalda de Harry con mis delgados brazos cuando arrancó.**

**Se ve que no era un conductor muy precavido, porque iba con una velocidad que dudo que estuviese permitida. De todos modos eso no me incomodaba, solía tener una moto hasta que un día el inútil de mi hermano se la cargó.**

**No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos ya enfrente de la puerta de mi casa. Dios, qué vergüenza. Seguía abrazando su espalda y llevábamos un rato parados. Harry carraspeó algo sonrojado. Awwwww, que tierno. Me solté nerviosamente y me bajé de la moto, me dirigí hacia la puerta no sin antes darle las gracias, y cuando me giré mi espalda chocó contra la puerta, al igual que unas horas antes lo hizo contra el tronco del árbol.**

**-Creo que antes nos quedamos en algo…-Dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. La respiración se me cortó y se me olvidó por completo el frío que hacía y la lluvia que caía. Harry se acercó a mi oído y susurró algo que no pude entender a causa de los nervios, y cuando enfrentó otra vez su cara contra la mía estaba mucho más cerca, haciendo que nuestros alientos chocasen.**

**Mmm…olía a vainilla, un olor demasiado dulce como para un chico tan rebelde como él. Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y se fue acercando un poco más, haciendo que nuestros labios se rozasen.**

**Omg. No podía ni moverme. Esta situación era demasiado perfecta. Demasiado. Y cuando hay algo perfecto, siempre algo lo aaruina.**

**Alcé la vista para mirar sus ojos verdes, ahora un poco tapados por su pelo mojado. Pero en vez de ver sus ojos, vi una figura un poco más allá de nosotros, ya en la calle, que nos miraba fijamente y con la vista un poco dolida.**

**Marcel.**


End file.
